


auora is a simple name

by avivivia (orphan_account)



Series: Daily Holiday pjo/hoo oneshots [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Kitty - Freeform, M/M, October 29, for national cat day, happy cat day!, so like, which is today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/avivivia
Summary: Will finds a cat, and it likes Nico.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Daily Holiday pjo/hoo oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990738
Kudos: 32





	auora is a simple name

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I haven't been posting that much recently, but after I found out about what day it is, I go hit by inspiration

“Oh my gods, we need to adopt her now.”, Will said, pointing at the tiny black kitty in the alley. 

“Will, that's an alley cat.” 

“She. And she is literally a poofball of darkness we should totally steal her.”, Will said, moving towards the kitten. 

Nico groaned. He knew that he had no choice, so he replied, “Fine, Will.. But you have to play for everything, and she’s yours.”

Will grinned impishly. “Finally, Neeks!”, he said, and barreled down to the cat, who looked at him for a second before hissing and swiping at him. 

“Neeks, she hates me. Can you pick her up?”

Nico groaned, and took off his scarf and aviator jacket and walked towards the kitty. She jumped up at her and Nico recoiled, but then calmed down as he noticed that the cat was climping up his body to his head. 

“Willllll get her off me.”

“Oh my god no this is too precious, I need to take a picture and send this to everyone.”, he said, busily taking his L-phone, (leo-phone, its monster proof), and took a picture of the grumpy Nico with a small black kitty making a nest in his hair.

“Willllllll shes making a nest in my hair.”, Nico groaned. 

“And sent! Come on Sunshine, I’ll get her out of your hair now.”, Will said, picking the kitty up and putting her into his coat. 

“I’m only doing this for you, Wilis.” 

“Sure, Nicolo Davide.” 

“Okay, WIlina.”

“THATS NOT EVEN CLOSE!” 

“Love you too, Tesoro.” 

“So, what are you going to name her?”, Nico asked. 

“Uhhh... how about Aurora?”

“Nah, aurora is too common. How about... Cassie. Cassandra. Or Cori.” 

“Cori.” 

_______

_ In the groupchat Crazyass Demigods _

Will: OMG GUYS I HAVE CAPTURED A RARE SIGHT 

_ [Image of Auora climbing op Nico]  _

Aquaman: :0 

Pepperspray: awwwww whats the kittys name?

Jace-br0 (mom friend): DSOIJIFWSFUWWUCI I CANNOT IT IS SIMPLY TOO CUTE 


End file.
